


Closer

by yami_sango



Category: Naruto
Genre: AUish, F/M, Reader is an Uchiha, kinda rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: Obito helps you babysit your younger brother. [Obito/Reader]





	

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Naruto.

**Title:** Closer  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Obito/Reader  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** None.

I’ve actually had this sitting around on my hard drive for awhile half finished. I kinda rushed the ending but yeahhhhh… it’s finally done.

\---- 

A small smile graced your lips as you peered out of the corner of your eyes to the boy seated next to you. “Thank you again, Obito-kun.”

He shrugged, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. “Well, you did offer to buy me ramen…”

You laughed, turning your attention back to your four year old brother, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, who was throwing shuriken at a nearby tree. “Still,” you put your hands on the soft grass, leaning backwards. “It’s nice having someone help me babysit.”

Obito scoffed, “I highly doubt Itachi needs a babysitter.” A small frown marred his face, it was no secret the older Uchiha held a pang of jealousy towards Itachi. In the eyes of your family, your brother was the quintessential Uchiha, he would be the model shinobi while Obito was a smudge to the family name. He was everything a proper Uchiha wasn’t, which is why you felt yourself drawn to him.

He was far from perfect. He was loud, brash, chronically late but above all else, had a heart of gold.

“Itachi!,” you quickly sat up. “I told you to stay in view,” you scolded.

Your brother shot you an unamused glare before digging his shuriken from a tree. 

“I heard from Rin… you’re leaving on a mission tomorrow?”

Obito grinned. “Yup!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Our first real one.”

“Just… be careful, alright?” Despite not being a shinobi yourself, you knew the dangers that lay ahead from countless stories you heard around the village. 

 

“Of course!” 

Leaning over, you brushed a kiss against his cheek. You felt the tips of your ears redden, watching his hand fly up to cover where your lips touched. “Maybe… once you return, you could come over for dinner?”

Obito hesitantly laid his hand on top of yours which was resting on the grass between your bodies, “I’d like that…” He sent you a grin which you happily returned.

A black blur whizzed above Obito’s head, knocking his goggles straight off his head. The older Uchiha jumped up, glaring daggers at the younger boy who a shuriken at him. “Hey! What was that for?!”

“You aren’t good enough for my sister.”

“Why you little… Get back here!” Obito yelled as he lunged for Itachi. 

You snickered. The little brat sure knows how to ruin the moment.

\----

Obito needs more love.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
